Thinking Out Loud
by Thedetectiveinthephonebooth
Summary: A old building with more than its fair share of mystery was only the beginning for a young witch named Autumn Cornwell. A seemingly normal night working in the old dance hall would bring her a mysterious dance partner.But would she be willing to accept this strangers invitation to dance?


_Although I was inspired by the song Thinking Out Loud, I in no way shape or form own the song or anything to due with its copyrights. However I hope you enjoy the following One-shot as it has been bouncing around my head ever since I heard the song. As always comments are always appreciated! - The Detective_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When your legs don't work like they used to before<strong>_

_**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**_

_**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**_

_**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**_

It was a somewhat decent day for the beginning of November, a slight breeze rustling the branches of the semi-bare trees and the sun slowly peaking its way from underneath the clouds to shine through the weathered windows. The old ballroom was just how she remembered it, it still had that mystical and magical charm. The polished wood floors worn with age still seemed as regal as any old wood floor could be. The scattered ornate furniture faced the dance floor as if waiting for a performer to entertain them out of their stupor. This was the oldest ballroom to date in the magical community. Some even said that the ballroom wasn't as empty as some liked to claim. A story of a young man from a large but poor family was said to haunt the place, due to the time that the family spent working in the building. Legend went, that if you were to dance in the hall you might get to see the young man's ghost, or his family's ghosts if you were lucky enough. Autumn Cornwell however was not so much interested in the legend but in the building itself. Being a dancer, she loved hearing the tales of the old parties and balls that used to take place in the old building. That is what had inspired her to work for the owner of the building, even though no one had hosted any parties or balls in the place for years the owner still insisted that the building be maintained and kept in the most pristine condition. So, in hearing about the chance to work inside this history filled building it was no shock at all when she jumped at the chance. All of the clean up crew loved her for her hard working personality and kind heart. Although she didn't say much, it seemed all of the crew had taken her under their wing in some form or another. On the days which the work was completed early, she had the chance to explore the building and its forgotten charms. When all the crew would go home for the night, they would leave Autumn the keys to close up and she could indulge herself in dancing around the room and imagining herself dancing at a ball. However, every time she would begin to dance she would get the feeling that she wasn't alone. Sometimes she swore she could hear voices and footsteps as she would wander through the building, but she never let it get to her and just chalked it up to the fact that her mind was playing tricks on her. Tonight however was a special night, it was the beginning of a local festival so all of the workers had taken the day off, she had been the only one who had volunteered to go check the building seeing that she never really was one for festivals. Walking further into the ball room, her head craned back to look at the sculpted high ceiling above her. Letting out a small sigh of content she lowered her gaze from the ceiling and gently dropped her bag onto a nearby chair. Pulling her woolen hat and gloves off before pulling her thick coat off she quickly set them down next to the chair as her now free curls fell down her back. Pulling her boots off along with her socks, she slowly began to search for her speakers and music player. Digging in her bag, which she had charmed to become bigger on the inside she paused as a feeling crept down her spine in a way of alerting her to someone's presence. Her body going still for a moment as her heart began to race, her breathing slightly showing her moment of fear. Shaking herself out of her daze, she quickly glanced behind her seeing nothing before turning back to her bag. Finding them after a few minutes of searching she quickly selected her song before standing up and brushing her hands over her white strapless dress. Bare feet silently padding across the floor, a long flowing white skirt swishing around her legs she paused as she reached the center of the floor. The music slowly flowing into the air with its familiar and comforting tone she slowly began to move around the floor, letting the music control her movements. Her long dark curls fanning out as she spun around the floor seeming to react to an invisible partner she let her body dip before standing again, her leaps and turns always as light as a breeze. Her eyes greedily drinking in the ornate details of her personal ballroom for the night, as she continued her dance a figure leaning against the door frame was missed from the girls senses. Her mouth twitching up into a soft smile as she went into another turn, a small breath of surprise escaped her lips as she was caught by a larger pair of arms. Looking into the face of the man before her, the surprise on her face slowly melts away before she allows her smile to grow a bit. The subconscious of her mind seeming to trust the man before her she allows herself to trust him, if only for the dance. Gently lifting her up before letting her down to gently spin away from him, the mysterious stranger's hand gently gripped hers as he joined in on her dance.

_**And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**_

_**And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**_

_**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

_**Maybe just the touch of a hand**_

_**Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day**_

_**And I just wanna tell you I am **_

Spinning closer to him and letting her fingers slowly curl around his as she looks up into his welcoming face she gently pulls away to twirl around him before letting her back lean into his chest, seeming to rest for a moment. Autumn pushing her wild curls out of her face she gently steps away from him her hand trailing down his arm as she looks over her shoulder at him. Her eyes conveying more emotion than words ever could, before he rushes towards her to lift her up and gently spin her around. The small amount of sunlight hitting her dark curls as she looks down at him her gaze seemingly locked to him. Her feet curled to her chest as she gently holds onto his shoulders she slowly allows her feet to meet the floor again as she studies his features. Having an easy grin on his face the stranger slowly began a waltz like dance around the floor, his actions as gentle as ever as he lead her around the open room. Her face concealing her emotions except for a small smile, and a faint flush of red either from her actions or his she followed his steps with an easy grace. The couple continuing to dance around one another, their steps and movements completely in sync as the music plays, the young woman gently stepped away from her partner to leap across the floor before moving back towards him and letting her hand gently tilt his chin up to look at her. Standing on tip-toe before her partner Autumn gently wrapped her arms around his neck as she let her weight lean against him, his hold being the only thing to keep her up.

_**So honey now**_

_**Take me into your loving arms**_

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

_**Place your head on my beating heart**_

_**I'm thinking out loud**_

_**That maybe we found love right where we are **_

The couple dropping to the floor to sit back to back, she lets her head gently roll in a circle before turning and draping her arm over her partner's shoulder her hand resting where is heart would be as the song's lyrics match her actions. Gently pushing him to lie down she cautiously hovered over him in a handstand like action before letting her legs fall to the side of him before moving away. Sitting up and gently pulling the woman onto his lap for a moment he gently pushes her off of him so they lie side by side, feet to head. Curling her legs up she allows him to grab her arm and spin her so they lie shoulder to shoulder, their faces next to each others. Her eyes locking with his a smile blooms in response to his own as her hair splays out on the wooden floor, as she leans into his side.

_**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**_

_**And the crowds don't remember my name**_

_**When my hands don't play the strings the same way**_

_**I know you will still love me the same **_

Both of them sitting up the young woman gracefully rolls behind him her toned leg pitching up as she balance on her other leg and hands in a pose. Letting her leg drop she gracefully slides to sit next to the young man as he gently grabs one of her bent legs and begins to mime playing a guitar as the lyrics echo around the room. Both of them quickly moving to their feet, Autumn gently leaping across the floor led by her partner, her footfalls seem to match the notes of the piano. Stopping her steps her dance partner pauses in front of her, as he holds her shoulders, her arms reaching above her head in another dancing pose. Reaching up to grab her hands in his as she steps away from him he gently spins her before dipping her towards the old dance floor.

_**'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**_

_**And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**_

_**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

_**Maybe it's all part of a plan**_

_**Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**_

_**Hoping that you'll understand **_

Spinning his partner again before leading her across the floor, her steps quick as she follows his lead he stops, letting her spin out away from him into a pose before spinning back to him her back facing his chest before he gently tilts her face towards his. Letting his hand run through her hair as she holds onto his shoulder, he slightly dips her. Waiting until she's upright before twirling away from him she quickly performs a no handed somersault, leaving him to look after her. Turning on one foot before rushing back to him and letting her hands fall to rest on his chest, she gently grabs his arms as she steps back before ducking under them and running behind him. Facing him again she falls back into his arms before gently kicking the air as she's lifted up. Turning out of his hold before facing him again she allows him to turn her around. Leaning away from him with her hand and leg caught in his grip she falls back into his hold before pulling away and turning back into his awaiting arms to be lifted up again as she holds onto him. Slipping to the floor to look up at him, before being quickly pulled up her arms quickly moving to hold onto his shoulders as he holds her up.

_**But, baby, now**_

_**Take me into your loving arms**_

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

_**Place your head on my beating heart**_

_**Thinking out loud**_

_**That maybe we found love right where we are**_

There dance switching into a waltz again before he picks her up and spins her around they continue their dance of spins and twirls. Her face aglow with a new sense of energy as she stares up at him, seemingly unaware of the songs declining versus. Hitting the instrumental part of the song the two seem to content to dance the night away with one another. The music continuing to echo around the normally silent hall the dancers continue to move light footed across the floor as the sunlight begins to fade in the room, leaving only a few scattered lights and chandelier to illuminate the huge room.

_**So, baby, now**_

_**Take me into your loving arms**_

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

_**Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart**_

_**I'm thinking out loud**_

_**That maybe we found love right where we are**_

_**Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**_

_**And we found love right where we are**_

The songs final chorus ringing throughout the room as they slowly end their dance, the young woman steps away from the mysterious man for a moment, the man doing the same only to be connected by their hands before jumping to stand next to each other. Their heads turning to look at each other as they sit down, he quickly holds out his hand to her as she gently lays hers in his. Intertwining their fingers the couple gently lays back on the floor the girl curling up into his side a look of content on her face as she lays next to him. Allowing her eyes to stare into his for a moment longer she allows her eyes to flutter shut, blocking the picture in front of her. Opening her eyes again after a moment and seeing nothing before her she quickly sits up startled by the open space next to her. Looking around in shock and confusion only to see her bag and her speakers still faintly playing music, she bites her lip as a face of disappointment settles on her features. Sighing Autumn quickly stood before moving to her bag and shutting off her music. Convincing herself that it was only a dream she quickly hurries to gather her things and pull on her winter gear, before walking towards the door and paused when she saw a flash of something from the corner of her eye. Pausing at the doorway Autumn turned around to let her eyes scan over the room again. Disappointed to see nothing there, she shook her head before walking out of the room her footsteps a bit louder now from the boots on her feet. A shape moving into the remaining light in the room the mystery man watched the young woman go with a look of longing on his face, as a family with similar features watched the young man with their own faces of sadness. Sighing quietly as he hears the main door open and close signaling Autumn's exit he slowly disappears from view as a whispered voice spoke, " I'll always be thinking of you…"


End file.
